


Turnabout Saviour

by Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phoenix Wright is haunted by Engarde and the trial...someone unlikely comes to his rescue. *Spoilers for JFA: Case Four*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan fiction that I wrote for the Ace Attorney series, originally published 6/23/08. There was no Beta-reader, however I have gone through it several times since then.

Phoenix watched with a tired smile as Maya and Pearls said their goodbyes and thank yous to Gumshoe. He blushed as Maya gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pearls stifled a yawn and Maya led her to the gaudy couch that sat across from the even gaudier front desk of the Gatewater Hotel.

"Alright Pal," Gumshoe said as he shook Phoenix's hand, again. "Take care of those two and yourself. You look pretty worn down."

"Yeah, this case was exhausting. I didn't think I'd see Maya again." Phoenix paused as he rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you again for your help...Pal."

Gumshoe snorted, amused, and gave Phoenix a goofy lopsided grin. "Aahhh...don't mention it. Anything for a good friend!" He paused and squinted out the lobby's double doors.

"Oh, wow. When did it start raining?" Phoenix blinked as a flash of lightning lit up the street outside. He turned back to Gumshoe who was contemplating the shortest route to his car, but then remembered that his car was towed off in his little accident earlier that day. He sighed deeply. He didn't have the money for a cab, and was too proud to ask for it.

"Oh, Gumshoe, um, you don't have a car." Phoenix reached for his wallet.

"No, Pal, I can't let you do that. I can walk. Its actually not that far.

"No, I insist. Its raining pretty hard and..."

" Psh...a little rain ain't gonna hurt me. Besides..."

"Hey guys." The little voice startled them both as they looked down and saw Pearls looking up at them. Phoenix stole a look around Gumshoe to see Maya on the couch in a deep slumber. "Scruffy, didn't Edgy bring you here?"

"Uummm...You're right. But he left already. I-I can't call him back here."

Phoenix searched his pockets for his cell phone to no avail. Instead he came up with some change.

"Here, call him. I need a ride also. I can't afford cab fare for all of us!"

Gumshoe hesitated, but Phoenix shoved it in his hand.

"But Nick," Pearls started as the detective walked away. "I made reservations here, remember? We don't need to go anywhere."

Phoenix laughed to himself, wondering how this sweet, naive child got away with making a reservation at this hotel.

"Pearls, I can't afford to stay here. I'm gonna have to break the reservation." He paused. "How did you make a reservation?"

She winked and motioned him to bend to her. She whispered into his ear in Mia's voice, "She had some help." He whipped up and stared at Pearls wide eyed as she skipped back to the couch where Maya was still asleep. He chuckled to himself. He contemplated staying at the hotel, somehow finding a way to put it on Edgeworths tab, but decided against it.

"What'cha chuckling at?" Gumshoe interrupted his thoughts and he smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Did you get a hold of Edgeworth?"

"Sure did, Pal. He was on his way from the airport."

"Airport? I wonder... Anyway, I need to cancel this reservation that Pearls made." It was Gumshoes turn to chuckle, but then the realization of Pearls making the reservation made him stop and glance over at the two girls curled up on the tacky couch.

"Paid for? How can it be paid for? I never paid for it?" Phoenix's voice was raised a little.

"No, sir another person made the reservation and paid for it." The man behind the desk paused and clacked the keyboard and touched his screen. "Ah yes, the reservation was made at 6:15 this evening. The man left a message for Phoenix Wright. Are you Phoenix Wright? You certainly look like him. " The man looked over his tiny square glasses at Phoenix.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't be disputing th...wait, a message? What is it?"

"I need to see some identification, please." Phoenix handed his ID over and the man behind the desk scrutinized it "Aahh... so you are the infamous Phoenix Wright, defense lawyer. I am a big fan. Nice to meet you!" He handed the ID back and Phoenix blushed and mumbled a thanks. Gumshoe elbowed him playfully. The man ripped two sheets of paper from an unseen printer and handed them to Wright. He then handed him a pen and an electronic key card. "I need a signature for the key card and for verification that there is someone going to be sleeping in that room."

Phoenix was baffled. He hesitated. But then the image of Maya and Pearls sleeping on his hard apartment floor crossed his mind and he started signing. He sighed and handed the pen back.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything else we can do for you? Would you like drinks or food sent to the room?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "What about breakfast? Can I call down for breakfast tomorrow?" He was gonna milk this for all it was worth!

"Of course sir."

"Okay, then thats it for this evening. Oh does this hotel have complimentary umbrellas?" Phoenix chuckled at Gumshoe.

"Yes sir, I will grab one for you."


	2. Past Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for 1-4 and 2-4***

Phoenix tucked Pearls in and said good night to Maya who was asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. He pushed aside her hair and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, thankful to have his friend back with him.

He sighed as he walked out of the room and sank into one of the plush chairs and turned on the TV. Matt Engarde's face flashed across the screen and he winced. He never wanted to see that face again, but he had the feeling that that wasn't going to be possible for a while. He spotted the two papers the man at the front desk had handed to him on the table in the dinette. He groaned. He had forgotten to read the message, but he didn't want to get out of the comfy chair. His and Edgeworths images flashed across the screen along with the works "Dynamic Duo". Then it faded into Shelly De Killer's image. Phoenix shuddered, thinking about De Killers assumptions of Phoenix ever needing his services. A split screen of Engarde and De Killer prompted him to turn off the TV and walk over to the table.

Mr. Phoenix Wright,  
Thank you for your enlightening "defense" of Engarde today. You have opened my eyes to the world and the ugly people like me in it. I am taking a hiatus and leaving the country to think over my occupation. I made this reservation to show that I am sorry for kidnapping your friend and to thank you for opening my eyes to the truth.

_De Killer_

Phoenix took in a sharp breath. That word again. The Truth. He wasn't sure how to take all of this ... saving. First Miles earlier and now De Killer. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. Who was going to save Phoenix Wright? A shrill ring broke into his thoughts as he tried to get his bearings. The phone was on the table beside the chair he was sitting at. Saved by the bell, he thought as he ran over to get it before it woke the girls.

"H-Hello?" He realized he was shaking and sat down.

"Wright? Are you okay? You sound shaken up?" Miles Edgeworth's voice carried a tone that Phoenix didn't recognize, concern.

"I-I Yeah I'm fine. Just watching the news and saw something I didn't want to." He shook his head trying to calm himself. Was Miles his Savior, even after he walked out on Phoenix?

"Well, I am coming to see you. I have something to give you and to talk to you about. You are in the penthouse suite, correct?" Miles asked.

"Um, yeah. Wait...how did you know?"

"I couldn't believe it when Gumshoe told me so I had to come and see for myself."

Miles Edgeworth explained after he shrugged out of his rain coat. Wright noted that his silly cravat was crooked and whether it was stress or fatigue that made him do what he did next he'll never know. He reached over to straighten the lacy thing and Edgeworth froze for a second. Having Wrights hands so close to his throat was a little disconcerting. He brushed his hands away and took it off. Phoenix blushed and held a doggish expression.

"Listen, I am sorry for that. I-I... we are both tired." Edgeworth laid a hand on Wrights shoulder and paused. It took him a minute to notice that he wasn't wearing his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up and tie loosened. He looked downright comfortable and sexy? Miles shook his head. There was no room for those thoughts.

Phoenix looked at the hand out of the corner of his eye. He found the gesture a little out of place for Edgeworth, but he also found it comforting. He saw that Miles was struggling with something internally and decided to break the tension.

"Umm...Let me get us a drink." Wright started to walk towards the bar but Edgeworth stopped him.

"Let me. I want to see what this place looks like, do you mind?" Edgeworth gestured towards the lamp as Wright peeked towards the girls door. Edgeworth looked in the direction of the door and started over there instead. Wright turned the lamp on and walked over to peer over Edgeworths shoulder.

"I .. uh ... I'm glad I could help get Maya back. Shes a good person and did not deserve that." Edgeworth stuttered as he closed the door softly.

"Yes, thank you very much. I appreciate your help."

"You are welcome. Oh and here is your cell phone. That ring tone is annoying. You need a new one. You need a new cell phone all together." Phoenix took the phone and started to thank Miles again but he interrupted.

"Anyway, I will check out the mini-bar. Heaven knows we both deserve a drink." Edgeworth headed to the bar and opened the door to the wine chiller. Not finding what he was looking for, he closed the door and turned to the cabinet under the dinette. Wright padded his way over and spied the DeKiller message. He snatched it and stuffed it into his pocket. He wasn't sure what Edgeworth would think of him if he found out this place was paid for by that man. He sat on the stool and rested his head in his hands.

Edgeworth suddenly popped up with a large bottle of fine Brandy and two glasses.

"They're not snifters but they'll have to do." He said as he wiped out the glasses.

Wright chuckled at him and thought about how his counterpart could change his demeanor in a split second. Maybe that was the Edgeworth charm; the secret behind getting his verdict anyway he could. He felt Edgeworths eyes on him and he looked up. The familiar smug look was in those gray eyes.

"So, Phoenix, tell me, how does it feel to be in the lap of luxury for an evening? This place is very posh, and very expensive!" Miles stated as he poured the dark liquid into the glasses. Phoenix blinked at the sound of his first name rolling smoothly off of Miles's tongue. He hadn't heard it since...

"Hhhmm... It feels ... nice." Phoenix said slowly. He took a sip of the Brandy feeling it burn down to his stomach. The De Killer note weighed heavily in his pocket.

Miles shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would think even you would appreciate this comfort and refinery. I would be looking forward to sleeping in that giant bed!" He drank the contents of the glass and wiped the corners of his mouth with his finger tips. He sat the glass at the end of the table and bent down and rested his head in his hands, mocking Phoenix. He looked at him and saw that his face mirrored the internal struggle he was having earlier.

"Phoenix, talk to me. What is bothering you? I am here as a friend, nothing more. I have no ulterior motives, I want us to be friends again, if that is possible."

Phoenix let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and made the decision to show Edgeworth the message. He drank the rest of the Brandy and reached into his pocket.

"As I was signing for the key, the guy at the front desk handed me this. I thought you had paid for the room, otherwise I wouldn't have signed for it." He handed the paper to Miles and got up to walk into the living part of the room.

Miles was stunned and confused. He stood for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. I would." Miles looked over at Phoenix's slumped shoulders and sighed. They were at a low point in their careers. But only Miles knew the struggle that Phoenix was going through, and he wasn't going to turn his back on his friend again. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket.

"No, Phoenix. I am going to stay." He poured two more drinks and walked over to where Phoenix was standing. "Here drink this, you will feel better. Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked at him with wet, red eyes. "How... how did you do it? Day in and day out? How did you live with yourself, throwing lies and twisting evidence to get that all mighty guilty sentence? How?" He was pacing and gesturing as he spoke, his words getting louder with each question.

Miles was took a step back and set the glasses down.

"You still don't get it do you?" He said in a hushed tone to get his friend to calm down.  
"I was taught by one of the, no, THE best prosecutor in the world techniques and dirty tricks to get what I wanted, in and out of the courtroom."

"Von Karma..." Phoenix sniffed and shook his head. "Dirty trickery."

"Yes, and he also taught me not think about what I was doing. He taught me a stillness that could cut down even the toughest client. He taught me how to be numb." Miles was standing in front of Phoenix as he started to point a finger at Miles. Miles grabbed his wrist and held fast. Wright gasped and tried to get free. "No, you are going to listen to me. Von Karma taught me how to be numb. That numbness went into all aspects of my life, and I realized that after you defended me on the stand a year ago. I couldn't get it out of my head that this man, you, who was my enemy for the longest time would want to defend me, when all I did was throw hate and lies at him. I finally realized that it all stemmed from our childhood and that day that I defended you. You still cared enough to see that I was innocent and would do anything to get that innocence declared. But above all else, you were determined to seek the truth behind it all. You were willing to listen to me and accept me for my weaknesses. That is what it means to be a Lawyer and a true friend." Phoenix stared at Miles. There was no coldness in his usually dark steely eyes. In its place were warm gray eyes that betrayed Miles sadness.

Phoenix sniffed and wiped his eyes. He sat and took a drink. Miles sat beside him and put an arm around him. Phoenix stiffened a little. He wasn't used to this side of Miles and wasn't sure how to react.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I ... Miles I'm not sure how to feel right now. I've never felt so confused and at the end of my rope. And with you showing ... kindness, makes me even more confused." He put his head in his hands.

Miles took a deep breath.

"Phoenix, you broke me. You made me feel something that I hadn't felt since the day I defended you in that classroom; you made me feel ... gratitude. It was foreign to me. I couldn't face anyone, not even you. I felt I had let everyone down and I couldn't forgive myself for all of my previous actions. I had been saved ... and by a man I called my enemy. That is why I left. That is why I wrote that note that day. A part of me had died. I left to find myself again."

"You were still selfish, still thinking of yourself." Phoenix stood up suddenly. "A part of me died that day too! I felt so betrayed the day you left. I was a wreck. I couldn't understand why you turned your back on everything you had said and done. I decided that day that part of you had died as well. That is why I am struggling with all of this. Having you back is so confusing, and having you here, talking to you... I – I just I..." Phoenix couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He turned around in shame. Miles shook his head and tried to choke back his tears. He had never done this before, but he wanted to be there for his friend. He walked over to Phoenix and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got. Phoenix turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Miles rested his head against Phoenix's and let him cry on his shoulder.


	3. Claustrophobia

Engarde stood on the podium with a calm stillness that put Phoenix on edge. Engardes hair was swept over the scars on his left eye giving him the sweet demeanor that made Phoenix think he was innocent in the first place. Phoenix shifted in his seat as he listened to the murmurers that were rolling through the crowd in the courtroom.

"How could he?"

"Cold hearted man!"

"He deserves all the judge can give him."

" Wasn't Phoenix Wright trying to defend him?"

"That was an excellent trial!"

Phoenix shook his head as he thought about the headlines and articles he had been reading the last couple days in local and a couple of national papers. Maya even cut out one article that had the headline "Edgeworth and Wright at the top of their game."

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," She said with an air of importance as she pinned it on the memo board in his office. "You will read this everyday and you will remember how great of an attorney you were that day and will be for the rest of your life!"

He didn't feel great at the time. He was nervous and frightened that he would never see his best friend Maya again. He had held himself together thanks to Pearls. Brave little girl for being only nine years old. And Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix learned a lot about himself and Miles that day. He had only talked to Miles once, on the phone, about filing some paperwork, since that night at the Hotel. He was nervous that Miles would want to just forget about it.

"Engarde!" The judges stern voice brought Phoenix out of his reverie. "How do you plead to the aforementioned charges?" Phoenix shifted in his chair and could feel Engardes eyes boring into him, and he was right. Engarde looked straight at him, or rather right through Phoenix as he delivered his message slowly and precisely.

"Guilty, your honor."

As soon as all the proceedings were done, Phoenix stood up and tried to fight his way out into the hall. The courtroom didn't seem this full when Phoenix was just sitting there. But he suddenly felt claustrophobic as he tried to make his way through the throng of people. As he stepped out into the hall, he realized he had fallen into step with Engarde who was handcuffed and being led by a burly officer. Phoenix wasn't sure, but he swore he could hear Engarde cackling under his breath at him. He looked over and Engarde had his evil grin plastered on his face and a wild look in his eye.

"Phoenix...I will find you!" He hissed as he was led down a different hall. His cackle echoed down the hall and it was all Phoenix could do to not start running out of the courthouse.

The cool air was refreshing as he paused halfway down the courthouse stairs.

"All right Phoenix," He told himself as he tried to catch his breath. "You need to get a grip." He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Engardes crazy face and ...

"Phoenix..."

Was he hearing things too?

"Phoenix..."

He scanned the crowd on the stairs and all he could see was Engardes face on everyone. He felt the panic rise in him again and he ran down the stairs almost knocking down Miles Edgeworth who caught his arm and spun him around to face him.

"Phoenix Wright!" Miles articulated the syllables in his name. "I've been calling your name..." Miles stopped himself as he saw the crazed look in Phoenix's eyes. Oh my God, what happened to him, he thought. He shook Wright as he said his name again.

"Miles..." Phoenix drew in a sharp breath as he focused on the man in front of him. He tried to get a hold of his breathing, but the control wasn't coming.

"Miles, I-I..."

"Jesus, I've never seen you like this." Miles put an arm around Phoenix and led him to his car.

"Edgeworth?" Maya knew something was wrong when Edgeworth was calling.

"Maya, I'm going to drop off Phoenix at his office. Will you watch over him until I can get back there to take him and you home?"

"Oh my... Nick? Whats wrong with Nick?"

"He's going to be okay now. Something happened at the Courthouse that set him in a panic. I'll be there in five minutes."

'At the courthouse'... Maya looked at the calendar and gasped.

Engardes hearing.


	4. Nightmares and Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what was originally in my head when I wrote this fan-fiction. I decided to go through and elaborate from this...**SPOILERS FOR 2-4**

Phoenix opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out. The sun shining through the gaudy curtains reminded him that he was in the penthouse suite of the tacky hotel. His head complained as he slowly sat up. He heard voices and realized they were Maya and Pearls cheery giggles. He also heard another voice ... male. Miles. Last evenings events replayed in his mind as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Funny, he couldn't remember getting to bed. The last thing he remembered was him and Miles sitting on the couch drinking and recalling their youth. Phoenix groaned as his head remembered the drinking. He stood up and padded to the restroom.

"Good morning, Phoenix. Good to see you are awake and in one piece!" Miles startled Phoenix as he ran his shin into the corner of the bed.

"Owww..." He howled as fell onto the bed gripping his shin.

Miles chuckled as he tried to get a good look at Phoenix's shin. It was at that point that Phoenix realized he only had boxers on and blushed.

"Look, its fine. I just bruise easily and .. and it'll be fine." He fumbled as he tried to get off the bed and out of Miles's sight.

"Phoenix, I saw you in your boxers last night. I'm the one that brought you to bed. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Phoenix froze in the bathroom door frame. He closed his eyes and swallowed, hard. He was starting to get to know Miles again, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know him that well.

"I — I ... uhhh... n-nothing happened... r-right? I-I ... you j-just put m-me into bed. I-I didn't ... didn't...

Miles interrupted him. "No Phoenix, nothing happened. You passed out on the couch and I dragged you in here. I was too drunk to drive home and too tired to walk back out to the couch so I stayed in here with you... on my side of the bed." He had his usual smug look and smug cross-armed stance. Phoenix let out a sigh and scrutinized Miles. He was in a long dark bathrobe and his hair was a bit disheveled. He had never seen Miles in anything but his crazy magenta suits and the stupid cravat. "Take a shower and join us. Maya and Pearls and I are having breakfast. Why are you staring at me... GO!"

Phoenix smiled to himself and walked into the bathroom.

"Wow what a spread!" Phoenix, freshly showered, was hugged by Pearls and Maya.

"We are glad you're awake, Nick!" Maya glowed. She looked a little worn around the edges, but well rested.

"Here Mr. Nick eat something! There's plenty of food!" Pearls pulled out a chair as Maya took his hand and led him to the table.

"Yeah I'm surprised to see that Maya didn't eat it all!" Phoenix unfolded a napkin into his lap as Maya gave him a friendly slap on the arm. Maya and Pearls giggled as they joined Phoenix. "Wait," Phoenix interupted his own bite of waffle and stole a look around the room. "Where's Mi- I mean Edgeworth?"

"He's taking a shower in our bathroom." Maya answered, her mouth full of pancake.

"In ... your bathroom?"

"Well, this wouldn't be a penthouse suite in a five star hotel without having a bathroom for every bedroom." Phoenix looked up at Miles and saw the familiar magenta suit, without the cravat. "You have a lot to learn Mr. Wright." Miles stated and then gave him a funny look.

"What? Am I eating my Waffles wrong, please don't tell me there's a certain way to eat waffles in a five star hotel." Phoenix mocked Miles words.

Miles and the girls chuckled and he started to tell him that he looked funny with out his hair styled into his usual spikes, but Miles was interrupted by a knock at the door. They gave each other a questioning look as Miles went to answer the door. Phoenix stood up and turned around just in time to see the familiar scarred face and evil grin standing at the door. Everything went into slow-motion as he started to run towards Miles. He heard two loud shots and saw Miles's body convulse with the hits of the bullets.

"Noooooo..." Phoenix slid down on his knees and saw crimson appearing on Miles's shirt. He was so focused on Edgeworth that he didn't notice that Engarde had moved into the room and he heard four more shots.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOooooooo..." Phoenix tried to cry out but all he heard was the cackle of the man who took the lives of his friends...


	5. Shoulder to Cry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix realizes his feelings for Edgeworth run deeper than friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember folks, no Beta-Reader!

Phoenix sat straight up, drenched in sweat, trying to control his breathing. He tried to take account of his surroundings, but he was still too in shock from the dream to even move.

"Phoenix?" The voice was familiar. A hand appeared on his shoulder. That was familiar. "Phoenix, you need to control your breathing." The voice was soothing and who ever it was, they were close to his shoulder as he could feel their breath. He closed his eyes and tried to think about Maya and Pearls and that they were alive. With his breathing under control he turned toward the soothing voice and recognized the profile. Edgeworth. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Phoenix, we really need to get you some help for these nightmares." Edgeworth scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him. "You haven't had a decent nights sleep for the past two weeks. Neither have I for that matter." Miles paused. "Not that it matters, I don't mind you sleeping with me..." Phoenix's eyes widened. Probably a good thing it was dark so his companion couldn't see his reaction.

"T-two weeks?" He rubbed the sweat off of his cheeks. "But we were just at the ... the hotel..." His voice became quiet as he remembered the hotel and his dream came back at him in flashes. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Wait, no, I was just at the courthouse?" He panicked again. "Oh my God ..."

Edgeworth was taken aback for a minute. Phoenix had never lost his bearings that bad before. "No, that was two weeks ago as well. Do you know where you are?"

"I-I dunno...I think..." He put his head in his hands. "What is happening to me?"

Miles scooted off the bed, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and walked around the end of the bed so he could talk face to face with Phoenix.

"Phoenix listen to me." Phoenix raised his head and stared at Miles with teary red eyes. Miles brushed the dark hair out of Phoenix's eyes and held his hand on his face.

"Phoenix, you had this nightmare for the first time two weeks ago and it scared the hell out of you. So much so that you came to me and asked to stay here. Now it seems each nightmare gets more and more intense. Please Phoenix, talk to me. You are sleeping in my bed for Christs sake."

"I can sleep on your couch." Phoenix said quietly.

"No, I'd rather have you here so I don't come out there pummeling you cause you scared the shit out of me because I forget you are out there." Miles touched Phoenix's arm and he winced. "I just want you to talk to me about this dream, about whats bothering you, maybe we can get to the heart of the problem."

"I-I'm not sure I can talk about it. It ... I can't handle what happens..." Phoenix buried his head and started crying. Miles sighed. He got into the bed and put his arms around Phoenix and held him as he cried.


	6. Comfort on High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the previous chapter...

"Did you not hear me?"

Phoenix was absently stirring his coffee and staring blindly at the magazine in front of him when he heard the voice. He looked up into Maya's angry face.

"I-I'm sorry, Maya what did you say?"

"Nick! What is wrong with you these days?" She noticed the magazine article had Engarde's mug shot in it. Phoenix saw her staring at the article and immediately threw the magazine away. "Nick what was that?"

"Nothing! Let it go!" Phoenix raised his voice as he stopped her from grabbing the item from the garbage. Maya looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Oh God, Maya, I'm sorry." Phoenix sighed and stood up to hug Maya. "I didn't mean to yell at you! Please forgive me?"

"Of course, Nick. Please, tell me whats wrong?" Maya asked when they separated.

"N-nothing... I-I haven't been sleeping well and its affecting me in the day." Phoenix rubbed his eyes and then grabbed his jacket. He hated lying to Maya, but she had enough to worry about than his stupid nightmares. "Listen, lets go grab a bite to eat. My treat."

Maya sensed there was something more than just bad sleeping habits, but she didn't want to push Nick, especially with the way he had been acting the last couple weeks. Did Engarde really get to him that bad? She shuddered to think that she used to worship the ground the Nickel Samurai walked on.

"Okay." She put on her happy face and started out with Phoenix.

"Oh, Nick, I forgot something in your office, go on ahead I will catch up with you." Phoenix nodded at her and kept walking. She ran back to the trashcan that held the magazine, the whole time keeping an eye on Phoenix. She slipped the magazine in the folds of her outfit and ran out of the office.

"Is this the reason that Phoenix has been acting so strangely?" Maya asked Miles Edgeworth later that evening as he stopped by the office to take her and Phoenix home. She was pointing at the magazine article Phoenix was looking at earlier in the day. "I didn't put two and two together until I saw this article and thought about what happened on the date of the hearing."

"Hhmmm...it all makes sense now." He tapped his finger against his temple and Maya gave him an inquisitive look. "Does he avoid the TV at the office? And have you seen him read a newspaper or a magazine, besides this one, in the last two weeks?"

Maya thought about it for a moment. "No I haven't, but what does that have to do with the hearing?"

"I have a hunch..." Miles started quietly. "That trial with Engarde and De Killer affected Phoenix worse than we thought. He's had nightmares since that date, that have left him in a state of shock. He had one last night that was so bad he forgot where he was completely. He mentioned being in the hotel..."

"That was a cushy hotel we stayed at wasn't it?" Phoenix said as he walked into the office. "Wow serious conversation, I will let you two continue!" As soon as he saw the seriousness on his friends faces he turned right around.

"No, no Nick wait!" Maya tried to giggle and grabbed Phoenix's arm. "We were...um...planning a surprise party for Pearls because shes never had one." Phoenix looked at Miles and he flashed him his smug grin. He was starting to take comfort in that grin.

"Well, that sounds like fun, but can we do it at ho... I mean your place Miles, I am beat!" Phoenix felt himself turn red at the thought of Miles's place being home and ducked his head. He was getting used to having someone to wake up to in the mornings,and having someone there to comfort him after his nightmares, even though it was a bit awkward.

Miles grinned at himself as he caught Phoenix's slip. Having someone staying at his place after living alone for so long was a hard transition. Even harder was knowing that it was Phoenix Wright, his supposed enemy in the courtroom, sleeping with him. It was Miles turn to blush.

"Yes lets go. It's been a long day." Miles gathered his stuff so his friends couldn't see his face.


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Phoenix realize their fears and face them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't gone back over this to smooth it over, just a warning...

Maya stood in front of the impressive picture windows that looked out upon the big city she had called home the last three years.

"Makes one feel kind of small, doesn't it?" Phoenix said as he tossed his jacket on to the arm of the couch and walked up next to her. Miles shook his head as he grabbed the bright blue jacket and hung it on the coat rack that Phoenix seemed to miss every time.

Maya tilted her head as a thought occurred to her. "Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes Maya?" He responded from the kitchen as he put a kettle on the stove for tea.

"Tell me, why did you purchase a house that's on stilts and up this high, if you are afraid of earthquakes?" Phoenix's eyebrows shot up as he gave Miles a sideways glance. That was something he wanted to ask since he first step foot in Miles impressive house. But he knew better than to ask about Miles's fears. Leave it to Maya to get to the heart of things.

"Because, my dear," Miles started as he walked into the large sitting room. He flourished and bowed from the waist. "I love to surround myself with beautiful things. This house had the most impressive view, so I had to have it!" Phoenix rolled his eyes. Leave it to Edgeworth dodge the question. Maya just giggled.

"Just admit it, Edgeworth," Phoenix said as he walked into the kitchen. "You're a pretentious ass and this house looks down on all of your minions." His voice was muffled as he searched the fridge for the beer he had bought yesterday. "AHA!" he exclaimed as he shut the refrigerator door. He jumped a little when he saw Miles there holding a bottle opener. "Um, thanks." He tried to grab it, but Miles was faster.

"HHMMPH... pretentious ass, huh?" Miles gave Phoenix his smug sideways glance.

"Alright, pretentious prosecutor ass!" Phoenix countered and snatched the opener from his hand. "And a cute one at that!" He whispered as he patted Miles ass as he left the kitchen. Miles was speechless as he tried to process what had just happened. The exchange was not completely lost on Maya as she gave them both a questioning look. The squeal of the teapot broke the silence.

"What is going on?" Maya was sitting at the bar that separated the kitchen and dinning room areas, her tiny hands wrapped around the teacup. Phoenix had disappeared into one of the side rooms.

"What do you mean?" Miles tried to play casual with the young girl as he sipped his tea.

"I mean... Phoenix looks pretty comfortable here... like he lives here..."

"Aahhh...er, well," Miles wasn't sure if Phoenix hadn't told Maya that he was staying here out of pride, or if it had slipped his mind. "Yes, Maya, he is staying here, for the time being."

"Why? Whats wrong with his place?"

"Nothing, its just better this way until we can find out the source of his nightmares."

Maya let out a small gasp.

"This must be a serious party if you two are whispering like two little schoolgirls." Phoenix had walked out of the bedroom pulling on one of Miles long sleeve tee-shirts and wearing a pair of his comfortable pajama pants. Miles had only seen Phoenix's bare chest once before, when he helped him into the hotel bed the night he cried on his shoulder. Something inside him stirred and he wasn't quite sure what to make of the feeling.

"I hope you don't mind Miles. I plan on getting too tipsy for my own good and not going to work tomorrow." He plopped onto the couch and chugged his beer. "Oh yeah, Maya take the day off tomorrow and spend it with Pearls. I'm not coming into work tomorrow. Now lets get some party planning done. Can I have another beer?" He grinned at the two in the kitchen.

Miles narrowed his eyes at Phoenix, trying to get a feel of his attitude this particular evening. It was the first time he had expressed any emotion other than tired and depressed. He took a deep breath and grabbed a beer.

"Nick!" Maya scolded as she hopped off the stool. "You have to work tomorrow. You're broke! I'm broke! And starving!"

"You are always starving! Hungry is your middle name!" Phoenix gave her a goofy grin as she sat next to him on the couch. It was the first grin she'd seen in a while. Miles handed him his beer and grabbed one of the three remotes off the coffee table. He pushed a couple buttons and the lights dimmed a little and soft, silky jazz filled the air. Phoenix leaned over and whispered to Maya. "See pretentious ass!" Miles shook his head and settled into the chair across from them and they soon engaged in friendly banter.

"Hhhmm...maybe Maya could just sleep on that couch, she looks pretty comfortable." Phoenix half stated, half requested as he stood up to stretch. Miles had challenged him to a couple hands of Poker that turned into a pretty heated match.

"Yes," Miles said tiredly. "I wish I could just curl up anywhere and fall asleep like that!"

"No doubt, I swear that girl could sleep anywhere. That night at the hotel, she had fallen asleep on the couch in the lobby..." Phoenix put a hand to his head. His world started spinning as he thought about that hotel, and Engarde. Miles felt him jump when he put his arm around his shoulders. Phoenix shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He groaned. "Alcohol catching up to me." He walked towards the bedroom, and pulled the door behind him.

Miles covered Maya with a nearby blanket, and went into the bedroom to find Phoenix staring out of the picture window.

"Why do you live up here, Miles?" As his companion stood by his side.

"Its beautiful. How can you deny a view like that?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Your flattery won't work on me like it does Maya. Stilts, and hilltop mansions are not earthquake friendly." Phoenix glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Miles shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms in an all too familiar gesture.

"Okay, you were right. I am a pretentious ass. I saw this house from the street down below and thought it would look good for my image." He paused and Phoenix glanced at him again. Miles took a deep breath. "I am deathly afraid of this place crumbling beneath my feet. But then I look out and see the view and think it'll be worth it if does. People can say that Miles Edgeworth died in his gorgeous house on the hill."

Phoenix chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Miles ... always willing to go down in flames and glory, even if it means having your fears chase you down everyday! " He gestured and Miles grabbed his wrist on its way down. "What the..."

"Chasing MY fears? I've overcome my fears and moved on!" Miles had a dark look on his face that gave Phoenix chills. "You need to start facing yours!"

"I — I ... MY fears? What are you talking about? I have no fear. I've put Von Karma and Franziska out of my mind. Have YOU?" He jerked his wrist out of Miles grip and got in Miles's face.

"That is not fair! That is ... was my family! I deal with that on my own time. But you," Miles put his index finger on Phoenix to emphasize his point. "You have to deal with Engarde and De Killer now, before you consume yourself with... with this hatred or whatever it is that you are dealing with!"

"De Killer kidnapped my best friend. I thought I was never going to see her again. Engarde put him up to it. Of course I hate them both! But I'm not consumed by..."

"Bullshit Phoenix Wright!" Miles took a deep breath to calm himself. "That case consumed you more than you know! You wake in the middle of the night trembling and sweating up a storm, you leave the room whenever the news comes on the T.V., you duck your head every time you pass the newsstand..." Miles had backed Phoenix into the window.

"OKAY STOP!" Phoenix closed his eyes and Engarde's scarred face was there. He tried to move away from Miles, but he had put his arms on the window and trapped Phoenix. "What the hell are you doing, let me go!" Phoenix started to push Miles away but he didn't budge.

"NO! I am facing a great fear right now to help you with yours. I am going to keep you here until you tell me what the hell is going on inside that head of yours, Phoenix!"

Phoenix stared at Miles, open-mouthed. He saw the beads of sweat forming on Miles brow and realized what the fear was. He glanced to his left and down at the same time a bolt of lightning lit up the bushes and rocks on the steep cliff below. Miles's arms started to tremble. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"I-Is everything alright in here?" Maya was standing in the doorway, illuminated by more lightning, or was it the spirit medium in her glowing? Either way, Phoenix shook his head and Miles took his arms off the window and stood up straight and drew in a deep breath.

"Maya." Phoenix walked to her and put an arm around her and walked her out to the living room. Miles heard Phoenix's muffled apologies to Maya as he sat down slowly on his bed. His eyes followed the pattern on the rug as he thought about the things Phoenix said about his fears. Yes, he did face two of his fears every time he stepped foot in this pretentious house, but today was the first day he had gotten close to the windows; at least close enough to look down. The exhaustion started tugging at his eyes as he rubbed them. I might have to leave the country again. He thought to himself. I can't take this, I came back too soon. No, I can't run away again. Thunder sounded as his cell phone vibrated against the nightstand. He grabbed it and flipped it open. His brow furrowed as he recognized Franzsiska's number. He noticed that she had called twice.

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked as he walked in.

"Oh, it - It's just Gumshoe." He lied as he snapped the phone shut and went to his dresser to grab his pajamas and went into the bathroom. "He's probably just calling to let me know that his paperwork is finalized." He paused as he stood in the bathroom door way to pull down his shirt. Phoenix had resumed his position in front of the window. Miles shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going through Phoenix's head, but he had never seen him this moody. The next thought that came to Miles shocked him; he wanted to walk over to him and embrace him. He blushed at the thought. Phoenix had been a good friend in grade school and when he left he missed his company; until Von Karma made him numb and unfeeling. When Miles saw Phoenix in court for the first time, all the old feelings had come rushing back and he wasn't quite sure how to handle them. Now, with his good friend hurting, he was faced with the same conflict. He decided to do something he hadn't done in, no, something he had never done; follow his heart. He walked up behind Phoenix and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder, bracing himself for the rejection. He did feel Phoenix stiffen for a brief moment, but it passed and he put his arms over Miles's and sighed.


	8. Groundshaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain is always good inspiration for writing...so are earthquakes, even tho I've only experienced one, when I was very little!
> 
> Remember, no Beta on this. I did go through and catch the obvious spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.

Rain.

The rain had been falling for the last three days and Phoenix was getting tired of the constant clacker and the overcast days. Nobody had seen the sun in a while and it was starting to show ... on their faces and their temperaments. He sighed as he locked the door to his office and thought of how Maya and Pearls seemed to be the only ones that the weather didn't bother; Maya always cut out beach scenes and sunny places and would paste them all over the office whenever the weather became dreary. Phoenix always teased her about it, but inside he was grateful for something sunny to look at. Pearly was just a little ray of sunshine in her own right. Now, when he needed the pictures of sunny beaches, they weren't there; Maya and Pearls were back at Kurain Village catching up on some of their training.

The heavy downpour had turned into a light drizzle and Phoenix popped open his umbrella and headed to his tiny apartment. Miles had some things to finalize at the courthouse and Phoenix told him that he would be okay sleeping at his own place for a change. The nightmares were only coming once or twice a week instead of every other day. Ever since the phone call a few days ago, Miles had been the uneasy one. He had woke up last night in a sweat from his nightmare and noticed that his silver-haired companion wasn't beside him in the bed. He panicked for a second, thinking that his dream had come true, but after his eyes adjusted to the dark bedroom, he saw the light streaming under the closed bathroom door. He had decided this time to get up and knock on the door to make sure Miles was okay. Before he reached the door he heard a muffled sniffle and put his ear to the dark wood. Miles was crying. They were very soft, but very distinct sobs. Startled by a flash of lightning, Phoenix stepped back and the door opened at the same time. Two cold, steel gray eyes stared at him with a familiar anger that shook Phoenix to the core. He hadn't seen that look since...

"Hey, you going in there or are you gonna admire the handiwork of our lazy slumlord?" Phoenix was startled into the present by one of his crazy neighbors that shared the apartment building.

"Oh, sorry, I-Im going in." Phoenix held the door open for the guy and climbed the stairs after him. The stale, grease smell him him like a ton of bricks as he reached his floor. He swore that all his neighbors ate fried food. Phoenix hastened down the shabby hallway to his apartment door and let himself in. His claustrophobia had kicked in more so as of late. He stood leaning against his door trying to catch his breath as flashes of last night came back to him again.

"It's not polite to linger in doorways, Phoenix Wright!" The voice matched the eyes.

"I...ah...um...I h-had to use t-the toi..facilities." Phoenix flinched when Miles hand came up and brushed the hair out of Phoenix's face.

"You had another nightmare didn't you? Your forehead is damp. Come in here for a second." Phoenix wasn't sure what to do when Miles turned to the side to let him in. The cold was still in his eyes, but his demeanor had softened a little. Miles gestured for him to sit on the toilet lid and he reached in the dark wooden cabinet for a washcloth. "I have something very serious to talk to you about, Phoenix. However, before I can tell you, we need to talk about these nightmares you've been having. I need to know what it is that is disturbing you so badly." Miles ran the cloth under cold water as he spoke. " I want to help you get past it and move on. I have the feeling that your caseload is going to get heavier, especially with all the exposure you had with the Engarde case. "

Phoenix furrowed his brow in concentration as he contemplated his words. Miles turned and put the cool damp cloth on Phoenix's forehead. Phoenix saw how red and puffy Miles's eyes were and placed his hand on the other mans face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Phoenix asked. Miles started to turn to put the cloth under cool water again, but Phoenix stopped him and turned his face to look him in the eye. "At least tell me that before I tell you about my nightmares."

Miles sighed and nuzzled Phoenix's hand. He gave Miles an awkward sideways glance but didn't move his hand until Miles took it and held it in both of his.

"I have given that a lot of thought these last few months. I have mulled over the possibility that I feel grateful for everything that you have done for me, but that wasn't it...well, not all of it anyway." Miles paused to find the correct words. "I have always cared for you Phoenix. Granted, I was beaten into emotional submission by Von Karma, I still have trouble expressing a lot of emotions and I always will. But when I saw you in that courtroom for the first time, a lot of suppressed feelings came back to me, and I was scared. I didn't realize how strong those feelings were until you defended me. Now..." Miles paused, and sighed. "Now I realize that ... the feelings that I have ... surpass friendship." He had been looking at their entwined hands as he spoke, and looked at Phoenix with his cautious sideways glance. He hadn't noticed that Phoenix wasn't wearing a shirt and the pajama bottoms that he had borrowed from Miles fit him well.

Phoenix didn't speak for a moment. Trying to form the right words seemed difficult. He blinked and took a deep breath. "I ...um, I" Phoenix saw the wall start to go up in Miles eyes and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you Miles." He swallowed and blinked and froze.

Miles eyebrows shot up. He knew his feeling were strong for Phoenix but he never expected Phoenix's to be just as strong. But did he love him? Could he love him? Was he even capable of love?

They stared at each other for the longest time, contemplating what had just happened. Finally Phoenix stood up and took Miles face in both hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Miles froze. He hadn't been kissed since...well, a while. He put his hand on the back of Phoenix's neck and reciprocated the gentle kiss. He was going to try to kiss him deeper, but Phoenix stopped him with a finger to his lips. The dark haired man took Miles's hand and led him out of the bathroom. They got halfway to the bed, before Miles turned around and switched off the light in the bathroom. Phoenix shook his head at Miles's little quirks. He sat on the cushy bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

Thunder rattled his loose windows as Phoenix was brought back from his daydream. A flash of lightning lit up his messy apartment. He hadn't had an opportunity to come back here for a week. Busy court sessions and investigations kept him on his feet and in his office all day and most of the evening. Miles literally had to drag him out of his office to get him to stop working. He had even commented that he had never seen Phoenix work so hard in the two years that they had worked against each other. Phoenix chuckled to himself as he thought about that. Work had been an escape lately and so had the bottle. Miles did try to keep his mind clear and focused, but even Miles wasn't home all the time. And with the abundance of expensive alcohol that was in his extravagant home, it was easy to indulge. Now, Phoenix could use a brandy or two, but instead opted for whatever he had stashed in his own fridge. Before he could switch on the light, his cell rang. Stupid ring tone.

"Hyello." He said without looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, good pal, I'm glad I caught you, listen..." The voice was out of breath and raspy.

"Gumshoe, is that you?"

"Yeah, listen pal, there's no time for small talk, you gotta get down here! NOW!" Phoenix held the phone away from his ear on the last part of his sentence.

"Okay, where is here, and whats going on?"

"The courthouse." Gumshoe stated, flatly. "Edgeworth is trapped."


	9. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another earthquake, and Phoenix comes to help.

Edgeworth sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Phoenix. "Will you please tell me, what is troubling you? What is it in these nightmares that scares you so bad."

Phoenix sighed and gave Miles a tired smile. He reluctantly told Miles about his nightmares and his silver-haired friend gaped at him.

"My God, Phoenix. I didn't realize ... I mean your dream... I die?"

"Well, the dream never finishes, it all just fades to red and I wake up." Phoenix felt tears coming to his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Miles stood up and knelt in front of Phoenix. He took his hands off of his face and lifted his chin. Miles never saw so much pain, even in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. His own tears were starting to surface. He wasn't sure if he could share his news with Phoenix. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had already. But it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, and a decision he couldn't ignore. The possibility of becoming a lawyer in his home country was the greatest thing Miles could ever hope for in his life ... until now. His feelings for Phoenix were so strong that this moment he wanted nothing more than to take the man in his arms and stay like that forever. He had never known feelings this strong, and it was overwhelming.

"Miles, I-I ... I'm afraid of the unknown, of what this dream represents." Phoenix brought Miles back from his reverie. He cringed internally at his own selfishness.  
"I don't want anyone to die, and I don't want to be alone. I couldn't imagine life without Maya, and Pearly and ... you." Phoenix looked up into Miles eyes. The intensity of silver that his eyes shone stirred something in Phoenix that he hadn't felt in years. He wasn't going to hold back any more. He gently took Miles face in his hands and kissed him softly. Miles gave into the moment and let Phoenix's tongue explore his mouth. This wasn't the time for goodbyes.

 

"Gumshoe! Calm down! I can't understand you!" Phoenix was multi-tasking to an extreme. Walking down the sidewalk, talking on his cell, and trying to hail a cab was proving a challenge to Phoenix. Gumshoe was yelling in his ear about an earthquake and Edgeworth in an elevator.

"That case is closed! That happened..."

"Hey, pal, I know what I'm talking about!" Gumshoe paused to talk to one of the police. "There was an earthquake about ten minutes ago, didn't you feel it?"

"Umm...yeah..." Phoenix lied, but then, the realization hit him. It wasn't thunder that rattled his windows earlier, it was an earthquake.

"Try to hold up the fort Gumshoe, I'm hotfootin it as fast as I can!"

"Sir, you need a car."

 

Phoenix arrived at the courthouse, on foot, fifteen minutes later and saw that a small crowd had gathered on the courthouse steps. The closer he came to the steps however, he realized that it was News cameras and reporters on the steps.

'Holy Crap. I'm gonna have to do some serious damage control.' Phoenix thought about what Edgeworths reaction would be to all this.

"Earthquake has trapped one...

"Old courthouse couldn't stand up to tiny earthquake..."

"One critically injured, another trapped..."

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat as he heard the reporters talking about the events. Edgeworth was trapped in the elevator and Phoenix knew it was gonna be up to him to save Miles.

"Hey, pal, glad you made it. I've been tryin' to keep the press outside..." Gumshoe greeted Phoenix as he stepped in the grandiose entrance. He leaned against the door to lock it against the press. "...but they are chompin at the bit for information. I know Edgeworth would not be happy seein himself in the fetal position on the cover of the newspaper tomorrow. Oh yeah, the earthquake knocked out the power."

Phoenix knew it was cruel, but he chuckled inwardly at the image that was just described to him. No, it was more in his nature to have that kind of reaction. After all, Miles was supposed to be his enemy and the 'Demon Prosecutor', not his friend and , gasp, lover? Phoenix shook his head. No, he would not think of such things at a time like this. His friend needed him.

"Anyway, I'm not sure why he asked for you, sir. I mean I know you guys get along , but I didn't think he was that close of a friend."

"Gumshoe didn't you pay any attention to the DL-9 case two years ago? Mi.. I mean Edgeworth and I went to grade school together. He came back to help me with the Engarde case, although, I'm still not sure why." Phoenix hated to lie to friends, he did consider Gumshoe a friend, after he helped find Maya and in other cases as well. That was another piece of damage control he was going to have to face. Why was Phoenix Wright, the famous defense lawyer coming to help Miles Edgeworth, his very enemy in court?

"This is it pal." They stopped in front of the elevator and Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. The steel doors were parted just enough to get a hand through the opening. The elevator itself was stuck so that the elevators ceiling was about two feet from the bottom of the doors. Gumshoe handed him a flashlight as Phoenix knelt down and peered in. In the dim light, he saw Miles profile, curled up in a ball.

Miles... Oh my god, I can't imagine what he is going through right now.

"Miles." Phoenix moved closer to the cold steel doors. "Miles..." The prosecutor moved his head in Phoenix's direction.

"Phoenix...Phoenix Wright?" His voice was weak.

"Yes, Miles its Phoenix Wright. Please tell me you are ..."

Miles suddenly stood up and got as close to the opening as he could.

"Please get me out of here. I-I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. The walls are closing in...its soo dark..." Phoenix reached his hand in and could feel Miles soft hair.

"Yes, I will get you out of there, but they have to get power to this part of the building before anything else happens. "

"Then stay ... stay with me. I can't be alone, I can't go through this alone, again."

"Of course. I will always be here for you, Miles."


	10. Future Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta was tough to write! Getting her accent to come through in writing was tough!

The nightmare started the same way; Maya, Pearls and Miles all safe in the hotel room giggling over pancakes. Then came the knock, but this time Phoenix got up and answered the door with Miles not far behind him. Phoenix braced himself for gunshots, but instead felt a rush of freezing air that blew the door open and what Phoenix saw there horrified him to the core. The red hair blazing and innocent white dress was unmistakable, but impossible since she was supposed to be in jail.

"Phoenix Wright..." With her head down and her eyes glowing with an unearthly light, Dahlia was scarier than she was at the trial. She started walking slowly towards Phoenix as he backed into Miles. "You sweet brainless twit..." Her voice was as sweet as candy, and yet laced with venom as she reached out to touch Phoenix. He was entranced as his skin was left cold by her touch. "Do you really think anyone would rely on you for anything?" She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Maya who seemed to be just as entranced as Phoenix. Dahlia touched Maya's face. "Such a sweet innocent girl. Too bad she has to DIE!" She wrapped her arms around Maya, paralyzing her and consuming her at the same time. Everything about Maya changed; her skin turned ashen, her eyes turned dark, her clothes...

"Phoenix Wright, I will have my revenge on all of you!" She let out a terrifying scream that put Phoenix to his knees and left Miles convulsing on the floor. The demon grabbed Phoenix by the neck and squeezed, then slammed him against the wall.

Miles had to slap Phoenix to bring him out of his nightmare. He was straddling him trying to control his wild gestures and when Phoenix's eyes flew open, Miles froze for a second. He saw the red mark on his cheek and hissed, he knew that was going to leave a mark.

"Miles, you're alive!" Phoenix sat up and almost smothered him.

"Phoenix. What was it this time? I couldn't get you out of this one." Miles stroked Phoenix's hair as he spoke softly into his ear.

Phoenix sniffed. He realized that this was the umpteenth time that he had cried on Miles's shoulder. Miles hadn't seemed to mind, but Phoenix was tired of crying, and tired of the nightmares. He was tired of being haunted by all of his cases.

"Miles, do you ever get tired of my tears, of my nightmares? I am tired. I want it to end."

"Phoenix, I will never tire of drying your tears, and the nightmares will end shortly, I hope." Miles broke the embrace and put his hands on Phoenix's weary tear-stained face. "You have so much bottled inside that crazy head of yours, you make me look sane."

"I hope I can make it through this."

Now stuck in the elevator, Miles echoed the words that Phoenix had breathed the night before. Phoenix could feel the air getting warm and the walls in the courthouse slowly closing in around him. Miles was in the elevator pacing like a trapped animal. Phoenix took a deep breath to try to keep himself calm, but he wasn't sure he would hold for very much longer.

"What the HELL is taking so long! Imbeciles! I should've left when I had the chance!" Phoenix blinked at Miles words. A commotion at the end of the hall caught his attention before he could ask Miles about his statement.

"Ya big lug! Ah reakon I belong here! This is the scoop of the year!" Phoenix recognized the woman's southern drawl and groaned. He excused himself from Miles saying he had to do some "tabloid damage control".

"OH NO YOU DON'T PAL!" Gumshoe's voice echoed through the hall.

"None o'the other dumb reporters know the way in that I do! We'all deserve to know whats goin' on!"

Phoenix paused. 'Hhhmm... I wonder if I could use this to my advantage.' He stroked his chin as he thought about using Lotta Hart to fend off the reporters.

"Hey Phoenix Wright! I knew you'd be here!"

"Pal, tell this lady that she doesn't belong here and ..." Gumshoe was huffing as Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

"Lotta Hart! I thought you were gonna give up the nasty tabloids?"

"Well, I was, till I caught wind of this gem of a story!" She grinned her million dollar smile. "After that whole Engarde trial, I scouted out this here courthouse, in case of good stories like this. I know all the ins and outs, so to speak, of this courthouse. Yep, I reckon I do!"

"And you say that the reporters out there have no idea who or what is going on in here?" Phoenix put on his best cross-examination face. Gumshoe stood shifty-eyed and confused as always.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh! You bet your sweet potatoes!" She leaned in closer to Phoenix. "But I know whats going on! You and that Edgeworth guy are now workin' together and you're movin' your office here to the courthouse and now its destroyed ... along with most of your records!" Phoenix suppressed a giggle. Oh if she knew the truth, she would have a field day!

"Well, no we aren't working together, and I am not moving my office into the courthouse. I came to the courthouse to get a file from Mi ... Mr. Edgeworth for a case that I am defending and he is prosecuting, and found myself in a throng of reporters. Then I found Edgeworth trapped in that elevator and I am here to help him...nothing more." Phoenix cleared his throat and smiled. Gumshoe chuckled. He knew Phoenix was a bad liar.

Lotta regarded the spiky-haired man for a moment and sighed in defeat when Phoenix didn't say anymore. Something that sounded like a slight growl escaped her throat. "Fine. If that's all ya got, then I guess I'll leave." She turned on her heel and Gumshoe escorted her down the hall to the stairs.

"Oh and if you could relay that story to the reporters, I would be grateful! Please?" Phoenix called after her, flashing his brightest smile. She waved back at him and disappeared through the fire exit door.

Thirty minutes later, Miles was sitting in his office, his head in his hands trying to get the horrible images of his dead father and that bailiff out of his head. Phoenix tried to console him, but Miles shrugged him off. Defeated, Phoenix turned to the window and saw that the reporters below were slowly dispersing. He heard a sigh behind him. He turned his head and watched as his silver-haired friend sat up and straightened his cravat. Phoenix turned his attention back to the window and noticed it had started raining. Damn rain. Matched his foul mood. A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He turned to face Miles and saw that the prosecutor had been crying. He hesitantly drew his hand up to touch the pale face before him. Instead of rejection, Miles nuzzled into Phoenix's hand.

"I'm sorry about brushing you off. I needed a moment to get my bearings. I don't think I will ever get over my fear of earthquakes." Phoenix caught the troubled look in the gray eyes that met his and knew there was something else that Miles wanted to say to him. He decided to prompt him.

"Miles, I...there's something ... you said something in the elevator..."

"I'm sure I said a lot of things." Miles took Phoenix's hand and laced his fingers with the attorneys.

"You said that you should have left when you had the chance." Phoenix looked down at his shoes. "Were you ... what did you mean by that?" He heard the prosecutor let out a long sigh and looked up. Miles led him to the couch parallel to his desk and they sat down. He never let go of Phoenix's hand.

"I -I ... there is a opportunity in Germany that I can't pass up. In fact, I applied when I was there a few months ago ..." Miles paused trying to seek the right words. "I received a call a couple weeks ago and ... they told me that I can move to Germany as soon as convenient for me." He paused. Several emotions passed over Phoenix's face. He wasn't sure what to feel. "I haven't moved yet, obviously, but I am finalizing a lot of paperwork. And, I wanted to make sure that you would be alright before I left."

"I am happy for you, please don't get me wrong," Phoenix hugged Miles to emphasize the fact. Then whispered into his ear, "What about us?"

"I've given that a lot of thought as well," the silver-haired broke the embrace to look into Phoenix's bright blue eyes. "I don't want us to stop what we have just because we are separated by an ocean." Phoenix let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was the response he was looking for and embraced Miles again.

"I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you again. Even though letters and emails aren't quite the same, it'll be enough." Phoenix sniffed. Miles broke their embrace again.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay? I know that your nightmares have returned, but you can't bury yourself in work. That was the cause of them in the first place."

Phoenix ducked his head and sighed. "I know." He paused and his face lit up. "But Maya and Pearls are coming back here for a bit, so I will have them to lean on." Miles smiled a little thinking about the two girls. "I want you to be happy Miles, and this will be the perfect opportunity for that." Miles couldn't help himself as he took Phoenix's face in his hands and kissed the attorney passionately.


	11. Me, You, and My Medication

“Miles, it's October, of course the weather is gonna be wacky!” The silver-haired prosecutor could hear Phoenix opening a bottle of beer over the phone. Miles had been in Germany for two months and there hadn't been a week that went by that the two friends didn't talk. Phoenix was standing in Miles living room taking in the smoggy L.A. Sunset, while Miles sat in his Berlin flat cursing the light blanket of snow that had fallen over his childhood city. 

“I suppose its sunny and partly smoggy there in La La Land?” Miles traced the edge of the frame that contained a picture of Phoenix and Maya at Gourdy Lake making silly faces. It was a rare Saturday afternoon that Miles and Phoenix didn't have paperwork or work in general, and even rarer still a day that Maya and Pearls weren't bogged down with their training at Kurain Village. 

“Of course, what did you expect?!” Phoenix took a swig of his beer and sat down on one of Miles designer couches. “I just wish you could come back to the states. Your house is nice, Miles, but it's big...and too quiet. I guess I got used to apartment living.” 

Phoenix's thoughts wandered back to the week before Miles left. He never thought it was possible for the prosecutor to express so much emotion; what he saw in that week in Miles reminded him of the old Miles. The Miles of his childhood. Even a day trip to Gourdy Lake was fun. Since he didn't spend the time that Phoenix did with Maya and Pearls, Miles was a little awkward around them at first. But he eventually warmed up to them after Pearl gave him a colorful, abalone shell as a peace offering. However, what Miles had to offer Phoenix made everything else seem small. 

A couple days after the earthquake, Phoenix went back to his apartment to pick up mail and clean up a little. As he walked in, he found that it was empty and he started to sweat. His heart started racing as he walked to his bedroom. Empty also. He swallowed hard as he walked into his kitchen and almost collapsed into Miles arms. He was standing there with his arms crossed and his trademark smug look on his face, waiting to surprise his spikey-haired friend, not realizing the effect it would have on him. When Phoenix walked into the kitchen he had to catch him from falling. 

“My god Phoenix! Are you alright? 

“I-I...Miles...” Phoenix managed to catch his breath after a beat. “What is going on? Where is all my stuff?” 

“Well, my intention was to surprise you with this.” Miles held up a key and Phoenix gave it a quizzical look before he took it. A small smile reached the prosecutors lips as he observed the different emotions that flowed over Phoenix's face. “Its a key to my place, Phoenix, I want you to move into my house.” 

The dark-haired mans eyes widened in realization. He started to speak, but Miles put a finger to his lips. 

“You have spent most of the last four months there anyway, and I can't bear to sell it just yet.” Miles paused. “Besides, most of your stuff is there right now, so you really...” 

Phoenix kissed him before he could finish his sentence. 

“Thank you Miles.” He said as he paused and looked into the grey eyes that had been cold for so long. He wrapped his arms around Miles's neck and kissed him deeply. 

 

“Wright!!” Miles voice reverberated from Phoenix's cell phone and he blinked. He didn't realize how deep in thought he had been. 

“Miles, you don't have to yell! Sheesh, I'm still here!” 

“You haven't heard a word I said have you?” 

“I-I...well, no...sorry.” Phoenix said sheepishly. 

“Is everything okay over there?” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking back to how you surprised me at my apartment.” 

“Heh, yeah, I must admit I had a little help with that.” It was Miles turn to sound sheepish, if that was all possible. 

“Lemme guess, Maya?” 

“Yeah, well, she is the curious sort, and she has to have her nose in everyone's business. Besides, I'm really surprised that you hadn't told her about us?” 

Phoenix did feel bad about that. He had been so caught up in his nightmares and his work that he almost forgot to tell Maya about him and Miles. 

“Well, she basically dragged it out of me one night, but I didn't give details. It's Pearls that I'm worried about. She has this fantastic idea about Maya and I being together forever. That poor little girls vision of true love is obscured by a troubled family life. Maya is a good person. She watches over that little girl like she her own little sister.” He explained as he reached into the refrigerator for another beer. 

Miles pondered that as he fingered the tiny shell that was sitting next to the frame on his desk. He usually kept it in his jacket pocket. Now he wished he had spent more time with the innocent little girl. They had more in common than he thought. 

“They make a good pair, Phoenix. Aren't they there with you?” 

“No they went back to Kurain village for some sort of festival that was held in September. I'm expecting them back this week sometime.” 

“Hhhmm...no wonder the house is quiet then!” Miles chuckled. 

“Its quiet cause you're not here. I miss you Miles, when are you coming back?” 

_Oh god, Phoenix, don't start this. I can't handle being away either, but I have to be strong, for him._

“Well, I'm hoping this business with the Von Karma estate will settle soon. That man haunts me even in death. Anyway, I would be there right now if it wasn't for that.” 

“Damn Von Karma.” Phoenix mumbled. 

“Did you say something?” 

“Nevermind. Isn't it like three in the morning there?” Phoenix said and took the last drink of his beer. 

“Yes, and you need to stop drinking.” 

_'Eventually',_ Phoenix chuckled to himself. 

“I will come stateside as soon as I can, Phoenix. I just can't promise a date right now.” 

“It's okay, Miles. I waited eleven years to see you. I can wait a couple more months. I love you Miles.” 

Edgeworths brow furrowed at the dark-haired man's comment, but decided not to make a comment on it. “Mmm...I love you too Phoenix. Please, take care of yourself.” 

“I will...goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Phoenix."


End file.
